Naruto: another universe
by roguemage251
Summary: Mainly AU so don't expect everyone to act like they did in the anime or manga. Naruto goes through a deadly encounter at a young age forcing Hiruzen to push Narutos training ahead of schedule. What will happen to this version of Naruto now? who will he face?


Hiruzen sighed as he released the tobacco smoke within his lungs. Tonight was his biggest failure to date as far as he was concerned.

For the last six years he'd taken it upon himself to give his late successors orphaned son everything he could without starting a riot. Abandoned apartment building? Fixed it up enough to be livable and had lights and water connected, food? Enough to last him each month, money? The standard stipend each orphan gets until adulthood. Hell, he even got him clothes every now and then.

Everything had been mostly fine for him with the civilians sticking to ignoring him and a hard glare full of pure hatred and the occasional drunk shouting the mostly incoherent death threat or two his way, much better conditions then other jinchuuriki in the other major villages get. All of that was fine enough up until tonight.

It was the sixth anniversary of the kyuubi attack and the boy had been on his way to the hokage's office to spend the last few hours of his birthday hanging out with him when he had been intercepted by a mob that had chased him around. The last sighting had been right as they chased him into a very dark alley. By the time his ANBU had made it they had already felt the malicious feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra. When they arrived it was horrible, blood splattered on the floor, walls, trashcans, and anything else you looked at, guts where strewn all over like confetti, and body parts were half burnt and had claw marks all over them. In the center of the fire was Naruto himself cloaked in a thin layer of the beasts chakra.

Now the young blonde was in a highly master level sealed bunker under the hokage's tower unconscious.

The third hokage rubbed his temples. "I'm way too old for this shit, I should have been able to protect him better."

At that moment two chakra signatures appeared behind his door. "Come in you two, the door is unlocked."

Said door opened slowly. As soon as it stopped a woman in her mid to late twenties walked in wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'it's a dog eat dog world' printed on the front, a pair of dark blue ANBU style pants, and combat boots on walked in followed by an old hermit looking guy wearing a large orange, red, and yellow robe, a pair of wooden sandals, and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it.

Hiruzen turned to them with a friend, it was known as his 'kage face' and was usually reserved for battle or when he had to put his metaphysical foot down. "As you may know by now young Naruto Uzumaki has been attacked recently by a civilian mob and they intended to kill him, what you may not be aware of is his reaction to the attack. He grew desperate and angry which caused him to lose himself to the kyuubi temporarily and to slaughter the mob. I have him in the maximum security bunker under this very tower at the moment but as the hokage i need to make a decision quickly on what to do with him."

Jiraiya was about to get angry with his sensei but he was stopped by Tsume before he could do anything brash. With her fist clenched and her teeth grinding the Inuzuka woman spoke up. "What are we to do lord hokage?"

The old man smiled. "Relax you two, in no way shape or form would I ever even think it a good idea to harm the boy or to send him away. No, I have a much better idea."

Looking to Tsume he smiled. "I know that this may be a huge favor to ask but I'd like for you to train the boy in your clans taijutsu style and in the control of his more animalistic instincts/urges. With him being as young as he is with the seal now 'open' so to speak he'll have a harder time controlling himself."

Tsume had no problems with this, she owed her old teammate and best friend Kushina everything for saving her life as much as she did and introducing her to her late husband. Nodding she grinned. "Yeah I'll do it, the little pup will be one of our best if I have anything to say about it."

Hiruzen nodded with a smile before looking to Jiraiya. "I know that you can't be around all that much because of the spy network but when you come back to give your monthly reports I want you to teach Naruto fuinjutsu, maybe give him pointers and a book or two on his current training level, I'll be sure that he studied diligently."

Jiraiya nodded. "I can do that much at least as his godfather."

The third smiled again. "And I'll help him with chakra control and other basic academy level skills, if he surpasses that I'll take him to the next level. He won't be able to go to the academy so I'll have to use an old law that hasn't been used since the academy was first built… the PCA or private classes act."

(Scene change)

Naruto sat in a corner of the bunker with his legs curled into his chest as he held them close with his chin resting on his knees. "I…I killed them, I killed those people. A-am I a monster?"

The door opened and his 'jiji' walked in with a younger old man and a woman behind him. "No young Naruto you're not, you are just as human as me or the two behind me."

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen with tears in his eyes. "B-but I killed them! I'm a monster!"

Tsume ran passed Hiruzen and held the young blonde close in her embrace. "You did nothing wrong, they tried to kill you and you acted in self defense. You did exactly what anyone else would have done and fought for your life."

Naruto cried into the Inuzuka woman's shoulder as he hugged her back. "I-I was so scared, they cornered me and a-and he whispered to me, he told me everything would be fine before promising me the power to live."

That's when Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Who is this 'he' my boy?"

The blonde looked up after being released from Tsume's hold. "Kurama, he said you'd know him as the kyuubi."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, so the kyuubi can talk to it's host then. That makes this even more interesting."

Narutos eyes glazed over as he mumbled. "Are you sure?... Ok… I trust you."

The boys eyes changed to a crimson red as his pupils became slits. **"First thing you need to know seal master is I'm a HE not an IT, second is that I've been able to talk to my hosts ever since I'd been created by the great sage centuries ago."**

Hiruzen saw how Jiraiya instinctively reached for his ink and brush. "At ease my student, the fox couldn't harm us here even if HE wanted to, this place is a high security sealed bunker created by lady Mito Uzumaki herself and made of the most powerful chakra wood that Hashirama-sensei could form. If anything it's taking great effort on his end to even keep this conversation going as is."

'Naruto' nodded. **"The ape sage is correct toad sage, this place makes it hard to do even this much but trust me when I say that my hate for you makes me itch to kill you specifically. I hate you because you didn't stay to raise and defend this kit you'd sworn to my former host and her ridiculous husband that you'd care for as if he was your own. If this is the care a kit of yours would receive I say you should never be allowed to breed."**

Jiraiya looked angry. "I had no choice! I must maintain my spy network to keep threats out of the village that could harm him!"

Kurama glared coldly. **"And what of the inside? What about the threats right here in your very village, people born and raised here? The very shinobi who are supposed to be all about loyalty to their home and the people within it are also threats, civilians have shown themselves to be just as deadly to him. Will you kill them to protect the kit? What will you do to defend him from the people who are already within your precious village?"**

The anger faded from the road sage as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "My kami, I've failed as a godfather, I've failed my fallen student and my adoptive daughter."

Hiruzen stepped in. "Enough, Kurama was it? If you're really as trustworthy as Naruto seemingly believes you are why is it that he killed the civilians? I know that boy more than anyone else does and he'd have never killed them, at worst he'd had knocked them unconscious with the use of the power you shared and make his way to my office where I'd be able to lock them away for attempted murder."

A sad look entered his crimson eyes. **"My power… it was too much for him. As you very well know from your history books me and my siblings weren't the first to hold the chakra within us but what you don't know is that we are not the results of a perfect time/yang jutsu. We were real animals that were changed over a long period of time by millions of experimental ninjutsu by the sage himself to make the perfect vessels for the juubi's power. Don't get me wrong the old man did attempt to create his own vessels but a vessel with no soul carrying such malicious chakra will run wild and destroy everything in its path so he had to destroy those vessels and try again with us."**

The fox sighed. **"I had miscalculated how much the kit could handle and the chakra pulled on and manipulated all of his deeply buried hatred causing him to lose control and fight with lethal force. It's my fault for being reckless."**

The old kage nodded. "I see, if you are truly sorry then would you like to make up for it by assisting us with training him? It would be most beneficial to have you help him learn to control your power for whenever it is necessary."

'Naruto' looked up with a smirk. **"Oh believe me when I say I don't regret those fools deaths, my only regret is the pain that the kit feels for doing it. I'll teach him control and even help him in many other areas, I haven't lived as long as I have without learning a few things."**

(Time skip:6 years)

And so it had begun, Naruto's training would begin first thing in the morning with Tsume who put him through a pre training stretch to get him prepped for a hard session of taijutsu training then she'd teach him each level of katas as he got better at it. Half way through his taijutsu training she allowed him to pick a ninja puppy to join him in his training and he got a solid black puppy with blue eyes.

After Tsume it would be Hiruzen who would help him learn to control his own chakra and taught him the academy ninjutsu and genjutsu. Soon enough he'd surpassed all of that and was taught more advanced ninjutsu while his genjutsu training had gone to just how to remove them.

Every now and then Jiraiya would be in the village long enough to teach him a bit of fuinjutsu and give him a book to continue on his own. With the help of Kurama Naruto was able to advance his fuinjutsu to level four out of ten.

And Kurama taught him control over his malicious chakra and how to properly use kunai and shuriken.

Now at age twelve he was given his very own forehead protector and told to go to the academy to be put on a team. The young Uzumaki was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black ANBU style pants, black combat boots, and a blood red short sleeved long coat with the Uzumaki symbol stitched onto the back in bright orange. Inside of the coat he had a multitude of scrolls, his forehead protector was stitched onto his coats breast. Naruto's hair was in a man bun with two strands framing his face which was set in a scowl as he watched his fellow fresh genin from the door way that he had opened approximately ten minutes ago.

He was annoyed at them because he wasn't even trying to be stealthy and yet the only ones to notice him was a Hyuuga girl in the back of the class, the last loyal Uchiha up in the front, and his taijutsu sensei's son Kiba who was in the middle of the classroom.

Walking in the room fully he gave a quick look around and found that the only seat left was beside the Uchiha.

As soon as he'd sat down the boy looked at him. "I know every single person who has come in this classroom since the very first day by face and some by name but I've never seen you before. Tell me, who are you and why are you only showing up on the day of team assignments?"

Naruto looked over with his scowl slowly fading into indifference. "My godfather and his old sensei used an old and mainly unused law to keep me out of the academy for personal training. To be honest with you, I expected more from your peers after what I'd been told about told about this year's graduates, I'm disappointed in my fellow genin. Only a few of you noticed me walk in and I hadn't attempted to hide my entry."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, many of them are incompetent, our only really worthy genin besides me is the Hyuuga even if she's to shy to fully show off her true potential, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Nara, and the Akamichi even though he doesn't get serious unless someone insults his friends, clan, or his weight."

Naruto nodded before looking around. "And the Yamanaka? Why is she not apart of this list?"

The young Uchiha snorted. "She may be apart of a well known clan of strong shinobi/kunoichi but she's squandered that potential by worrying more about her looks than her skills. She's learned and even mastered her clans first ninjutsu the mind transfer jutsu but that's all."

The blondes scowl came back full force before he stood up and turned to the platinum blonde. "Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka clan!"

Said girl jumped in surprise before glaring at him. "Who are you?! And why are you calling me?!"

Naruto pointed to her. "You are exactly the type of kunoichi that my sensei hates, a weak little child with no business being in the shinobi corps. I challenge you to a spar, if you win I'll hand my forehead protector in and leave the business forever but if I win you'll have to give up and hand your forehead protector in."

The girl glared, how dare this guy who never met her before come in and insult her?! She was pissed. Standing and slamming her hands on her desk she snarled "I accept. Meet me outside in the taijutsu ring."

The two moved outside with both of them moving passed a certain scared chunin. The entire class went outside and watched the two enter the ring.

Ino entered the academy taijutsu stance as she looked her opponent in the eyes. "Before I destroy you may I get your name?"

Naruto entered the basic stance of the inuken (dog fist) as he glared. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, your final opponent."

Without anyone giving a signal the two genin rushed each other. Ino threw a solid punch that Naruto smacked away before hitting her in the gut with a palm strike then an uppercut to the chin.

The young Yamanaka girl stumbled back and took a deep breath in before slowly releasing it. She wiped saliva away from her mouth before charging back in.

The two went at it but the fight was so obviously one sided that many of the others graduates were yelling for Ino to give up or for Naruto to just stop but neither of them listened. Soon Ino was covered in bruises, had a busted lip, and a broken nose, it was obvious that she was barely still standing but she still had that defiant fire in her eyes.

While Ino was beaten to hell Naruto had not a scratch or even a bit of dirt on him and he was still scowling. "Tell me Yamanaka, I've outclassed you from the very beginning, landing every hit while dodging or deflecting yours." His words were proven correct again as he deflected a punch and hit her in the face with the back of his fist.

"I'm unharmed while you're taking every bit of damage I dish out. Why do you still fight? You could give up and just live a relatively peaceful life in the safety of your compound. Why keep fighting me when you have no chance?"

Ino glared. "You insulted not just me but my clan who believes that I can make it as a kunoichi! I will not give up when I have so many expectations to live up to!" The fire he'd seen in her eyes the entire fight seemed to burn brighter as she charged him again.

Naruto's scowl melted away and he smirked. "There's that spark I was looking for." In one single fluid movement he swept Inos feet from under her and came back up where he planted his foot on her chest. "I win."

When he helped his fellow blonde up she sighed defeatedly as she reached for her forehead protector.

Naruto stopped her. "No need, I don't believe we signed a contract that obligates you to leave the shinobi corps now did we?" The smirk on his face was infectious and caused her to smirk. "No we didn't."

As she lowered her arms he spoke. "I wasn't kidding when I said you're the kind of kunoichi my sensei hates but that's only right now. I saw today a fire in your eyes that not many have and all I had to do to bring it out was piss you off. From this day forward I want you to take your training seriously and get stronger."

He turned to the others this time. "This goes double for all of you! Not everyone here has the advantages that the clan children have so you have to work twice as hard and have more determination to catch up to them and even surpass them. From this day onwards we are shinobi and kunoichi of the hidden leaf village!"

The chunin they'd passed by earlier walked up clapping with a big smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself young man, now if you don't mind can you please bring miss Yamanaka to the school nurse?"

Naruto smirked. "No need, i can fix her right up."

Reaching into his coat he grabbed a storage scroll and unsealed a bottle of ink and a calligraphy brush. Looking to the obviously confused girl he smiled. "Would you please roll up your sleeves and pants legs? I need to place a few seals on you."

She nodded and did as told. With quick and precise strokes Naruto made five perfect seals, one on each leg, one on each arm and one on her forehead.

The chunin looked at them curiously. "I've never seen these before, what type of seals are you using?"

The blonde Uzumaki chuckled. "That's because I created these myself. I have far too much chakra for me to have perfect control at the moment with the time I had to train so I couldn't learn medical ninjutsu quite yet so I focused my efforts on the other parts of my training, this is a result of me trying to make a sort of shortcut to medical ninjutsu."

Ino was interested now. "How does it work exactly?"

Naruto pointed to a specific part of the array. "This part here takes in my chakra and changes it to medical chakra causing the seal to glow green." He pointed to the next part as he continued. "This part senses what parts of you need healing then sends the changed chakra to the injuries." Finally he points to the last array. "And this one senses the amount of damage so it can send the exact amount needed to each spot to give a precise amount of care."

Iruka nodded. "That's all very interesting but if it works as well as you say then why do you need five? Wouldn't one be sufficient enough?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes but only in the right position. I'd have to place the seal on her abdomen which would require her to remove her clothes. I believed this to be unnecessary due to us having plenty of time to go through a longer process that doesn't include embarrassing her further."

Ino blushed at the thought of having to remove clothing and mumbled a thank you.

Naruto flew through a series of hand seals before putting a finger on the girls forehead. "Ninja art: medical seal level 1."

All five seals glowed green before all of Inos wounds were healed perfectly."

Standing up Naruto helped the girl to her feet. Iruka clapped the boy on his shoulder. "Very well done, I'd say that you are a real prodigy. Now, on to the team assignments. Follow me back to the classroom."


End file.
